(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a frame system for installing a solar cell module on a structural element, such a roof or a wall of a building.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic power generation that converts optical energy to electrical energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a means for obtaining non-polluting energy. Due to improvements in a photoelectric conversion efficiency of a solar cell, a photovoltaic power generation system using a plurality of solar cell modules can be installed even in individual homes.
A solar cell module having a plurality of solar cells that generate electricity by using sunlight is generally installed at a roof or an outer wall of a building, or on the ground, and a frame system is used for installing the solar cell module.